tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Disport
Disport '''is a RED/BLK Engineer TF2 Freak created by GmodViolet. His theme is Victoria's Laboratory Theme from LittleBigPlanet 2. Appearance Disport appears as a RED/BLK Tron-styled Engineer wearing a RED-BLK Tron-like outfit. He posses two modified weapons, a modified Eureka Effect and a modified Giger Counter that he usually carries with him. Biography Before becoming what he is now, Disport was a RED engineer with a high intellect who was passionate about inventing all kinds of things that could help or please his former team. His team loved him and he loved them until the day when a freak massacred them all except him who had managed to defend himself with the weapons he had invented. Disport was devastated after this incident and a hatred for the freaks invaded him. He then swore to get rid of all the existing freaks for a better world, whether they were nice or bad, all had to be exterminated. He then recovered what he could bring with him and went around the world in search of a place to settle. During his trip he heard about the HECU organization that dealt with threats of freaks. At first, he decided to try to join them but after hearing that HECU was working with other freaks he abandoned this idea. Then one day he unexpectedly found Stratocorp, the abandoned base of the Mastermind Vagineer and settled there. But Disport felt lonely and had to find a way to exterminate the freaks, so he created Scoid and gave him an Adaptanium bar he had found on his trip. Disport wanted to create a weapon to get rid of the freaks, but he attached himself to his creation and treated him and took care of him as his son. ''' But now Disport has a plan, and the first phase is to send Scoid recovering Adaptanium bars while analyzing the weapons and equipments he meets and to do this with or without the use of violence if he can not recover Adaptanium without having to fight. Behavior and Personality Disport has a deep hatred for the freaks since one of them killed all of his old team. Now he tries to exterminate all of them. Disport is very determined and never knows how to be defeated. He will accomplish his goal at any cost and he is ready to take all the risks. Disport is a very intelligent and creative person. Since his childhood, he has never stopped inventing all kinds of things. Over time, he created weapons, tools and robots just for fun and for helping people. But now he does not create much for pleasure but instead, for his new goal. He is very attached to Scoid and regards him as his own son. He is proud of him and is very happy to work on him or fixing him after his missions. Powers and Abilities Disport is very creative and intelligent, he created Scoid who can manipulate Adaptanium for creating weapons and equipments that he has already scanned with his headset who was also been made by him specially for Scoid. Even if Disport knows how using Adaptanium, he prefers using two modified weapons that he has created. The first being a modified Eureka Effect and the second a modified Giger Counter. His modified Eureka Effect has the same capacities as a normal one except that she has one more function. When Disport points her to an object or a person, that one will be teleported to another place pointed by her. His modified Giger Counter is not used to take control of a turret but to take or send objects or people as projectiles like a Gravity gun. Disporteurekaeffect1 .png|Disport Eureka Effect 1 Disporteurekaeffect2 .png|Disport Eureka Effect 2 Disportgigercounter .png|Disport Gigercounter Faults and Weaknesses * Without weapons or allies, Disport is completely useless at fighting. * Physically, Disport is not different from a regular Engineer,thus he is at a big disadvantage when facing any of the numerous TF2 freaks. Trivia * With Scoid, they are the only known freaks who know how to use Adaptanium.Category:BLK Team Category:Engineers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Leaders Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet